Kevin's Big Score
Kevin's Big Score is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot As the episode begins Argit, an alien conman, meets Kevin in an alleyway to discuss a piece of alien tech Kevin had been looking for only to find out that Argit didn't have. As Kevin begins to drive away Argit tells him that he knows who has it but it may cost him. Later that evening Kevin offers to repair Max's RV, Rustbucket 2, accompanied by Ben and Gwen. When Kevin is finished Gwen tries to go into the motor home only to have Kevin stop her. Gwen and Ben wait patiently and confused as they watch Kevin enter the RV only to be shocked when Kevin speeds away from them in the RV. Ben attempts to stop him by turning into a new alien, Big Chill, only to have Kevin evade him in the now tricked out RV. As Kevin gets away Gwen is able to catch up with Ben and is slightly impressed when Ben tells her what happened. Using her powers Gwen is able to find Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin pulls over to the side of the road to meet up with Argit and show him the RV he wants to trade for the alien technology he wants. After looking it over Argit says its worthless but takes it back as soon as he sees the large amount of alien tech installed into the motor home. in a surprising twist Argit betrays Kevin by shooting his quills at him, temporary paralyzing Kevin, and stealing the RV for himself. As Argit drives away Kevin is able to move just enough to absorb the concrete ground and regain his strength enough to through a boulder at the far off RV which Argit Quickly avoids. As soon as Gwen and Ben locate Kevin Ben confronts him and begins to tell him off only to find out that Kevin had hid a tracking devise in the under garage and was able to track it using his plumbers badge. Following the tracking signal Kevin, Gwen and Ben are led to a warehouse where they find the RV completely stripped, much to Ben's anger. Suddenly the team hear someone coming and hide only to see Argit walk through the door and into the RV to retrieve a piece of alien tech he forgot. As he begins to leave Argit is confronted by Ben,Gwen, and Kevin all ready for a fight. Argit busts through the window and begins to run away with the team right on his tale. Ben quickly slaps the Omnitrix down turning himself into Echo Echo and using his powers corner Argit in an allyway. Thinking quickly Argit shoots his quills at the many Echos hitting all but one and also hitting Gwen and Kevin. As Argit prepared to shoot the last Echo who quickly multiplied himself and used his powers to create a wall of sound sending Argit's quils back at him. When Argit wakes up he finds himself tied up and with his quills glued to his head. When confronted, Argit tells Ben and Gwen that they can't trust Kevin which Ben begins to agree with the angering Kevin making him storm off saying he was done with both him and Gwen. After hitching a ride on the back of a truck Kevin arived at the lair of Vulkanus, who supposedly had the alien tech Kevin wanted. From an earlier experience, where Kevin left Vulkanus to the mercy of the plumbers being charged with possession of some counterfeit Isotopes, Vulkanus refused to make a deal with Kevin, until Kevin said he would do anything. Still bitter, Vulkanus forces Kevin absorb a rare alien crystal called Taedenite, planning to use him as a living gem mine. When all seems hopeless Ben, as Big Chill, and Gwen arrive to save Kevin. In an amazing battle Ben ends up destroying Vulkanus's suit, revealing he's actually a tiny alien in a robotic suit, and Gwen was able to free Kevin and make him stop absorbing and removing the Taedinite he's already absorbed. As the heroes were about to leave the battle scene Kevin remembered the reason he came and retrieved the piece of alien tech he had been looking for, which happened to be another holdover that contained a message from Grandpa Max to been explaining that Ben needs to put together a team of other Plumber's kids. Major events *Ben first transforms into Big Chill. *Ben obtains a new holo-viewer from Grandpa Max. *We meet Argit for the first time *Vulkanus returns also we see what he really looks like Debuts *Argit Omnitrix alien debuts *Big Chill Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max (hologram) Villains *Vulkanus *Argit Aliens used *Big Chill (first appearance) (x2) *Echo Echo Quotes Trivia *In this episode, the picture with 10 year old Ben and Gwen with 60 year old Max look more like their original series counterparts. But in Ben 10,000 Returns the look different than the picture shown in the portal picture below the snapshot. *There's an error with grammar in phrase "He would be, if he were alone." *In this episode, it's shown that Vulkanus is a tiny creature in a robot body. But in the original series, Vulkanus wore a suit that showed several patches of skin, indicating that his body was full-size and real. However, Dwayne McDuffie comfirmed that parts of the suit were just coloured the same as Vulkanus' skin. *This marks the third time the Rust Bucket is stolen. The first times are in the Ben 10 episode, Ben 4 Good Buddy and the second time was in the short, Hijacked. *Echo Echo used a move called "Wall of sound" in this episode which is also an unlockable move in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. *Argit mentions Octagon in this episode who will be seen later in the third season of Alien force. *We learn that Kevin had a connection with Vulkanus in this episode: They made a scandal a few years ago, but when the Plumbers arrived, Kevin left Vulkanus with the merchandise and escaped, causing Vulkanus to be arrested. Naturally, he wanted revenge on Kevin. *This episode shows Kevin does want to change,as he left Vulcanus with the Taedenite fortune as payment for his action on the scandal. *Kevin used a softer tone on Gwen when he said he doesn't need to explain himself due to him storming away. *When a person like Ben or Gwen gets hit by Argit's quills they pass out but the first time Kevin did he didn't pass out; he just can't move instead. *We can see that there is obvious connection between Gwen and Kevin, as neither of them let go or break eye contact instantly after Kevin returned to normal and Gwen being very upset when he storms off. Also she kept his (as Ben puts it) his "sweaty" hankerchief. *In this episode there is an Aliens M41A Pulse rifle on Max RV that's shown when Kevin shows the weapons. *This is the third time Ben turned into an alien twice on the same day he unlocked it. First was'' The Big Tick. Second was ''Divided We Stand. *Argit's power is similar to the Porcupine, a friend of Ben in the original series. *This is the first return of Vulkanus from ''Ben 10'', and was last seen in the episode, Ken 10. *This is the first time someone's clothes are ripped up *This is Big Chill's first appearance. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes